


【好兆头衍生：饕餮×饥荒】飨宴②

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 【好兆头衍生：饕餮×饥荒】飨宴 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 山海经
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 即将被当做食物的饥荒是否可以逃过一劫呢？





	【好兆头衍生：饕餮×饥荒】飨宴②

格林威治镇某高级餐厅。

饕餮盯着面前过于袖珍的蘑菇汤末和一条鸡胸肉，塞布尔坐在他对面微笑的看着他。

餐厅内回荡着胃的呻吟，富人们以一种优雅而缓慢的动作切割着面前几乎空空如也的餐盘。饕餮实在没想到饥荒会带他来这个地方享用美食，他一抬头，发现塞布尔正期待的看着他。

“尝一尝，”塞布尔热情的推荐道，“这是我发明的。”

饕餮总觉得塞布尔在侮辱他，但他还是吃掉了盘子里所有的东西，用了0.01秒不到。

“你在耍我。”饕餮学着那些富人，用餐巾装模作样的擦擦嘴，“你明知道我一看到你就食欲大开。”

饥荒每次听到饕餮这样说话都会觉得不对劲，这句话实在太有歧义了……饕餮卷起唐装的袖子，露出一截健康的小臂，那是一个营养均衡的小臂，饥荒不满的想，还是瘦一些，瘦到皮包骨头才好看。

饕餮似乎从来不允许自己饥饿，他想吃就吃，想吃多少吃多少，这是他们之间的分歧。不过饥荒依然很喜欢他。饕餮曾因为过于贪嘴被开除龙籍……那双贪婪的红眼睛是饥荒所欣赏的，像极了饿红了眼易子而食的人类。

饕餮打了个响指，食客们的餐盘突然堆满了珍馐，包括饥荒面前。

“这个餐厅真是邪恶……不是吗？”饕餮微笑着，鲜红的舌尖舔过他那对锋利的虎牙，“不想被我吃掉就乖乖把这些都给我吃了，吃的开心点。”

又一句有歧义的话……饥荒和食客们一块默默低下头狼吞虎咽。

————————————————————————

饕餮第一次见到饥荒的时候，他第一次感到饥饿。

饕餮喜欢吃，当然，但他并不饿，他只不过是馋而已。馋到可以吞噬身边的一切，馋到可以吃掉自己的身体。他就这样靠吃得多被开除龙籍……不过饕餮觉得没什么不好的，这可能意味着他以后可以名正言顺的吃掉龙了。

饕餮称自己是一个乐观的美食家，仅此而已，他从来不饿也绝不会让自己感到饥饿，直到他遇见了饥荒。

首先，饥荒长的可太奇怪了。饕餮从没见过黑皮肤的“人”，这个人有双微微下垂的大眼睛和一张永远带着微笑的唇，很奇怪，饕餮一看到这张脸就觉得饿的发慌。

所以饥荒还没来得及和这个苻坚奉养的神兽打个招呼就被一口吞掉了，他第一次知道自己也是可以被当成食物。

饕餮第一次急不可耐的咀嚼着饥荒修长紧致的身体，但是他感觉更饿了。

饕餮的嘴里很黑，而且充满了食物和各种东西杂糅在一起的味道。饥荒皱着眉头，他听见自己的“肌肉”和“骨骼”粉碎的声音。饥荒把饥饿加诸于一切生灵但自己却被当做食物……这过于矛盾和诡异了。

但饥荒也无能为力，谁能从饥饿的饕餮口中挣扎脱身呢，饥荒只能被嚼碎再复原嚼碎再复原……第666次再生时他终于忍不住敲了敲饕餮的牙，“可以先把我吐出来吗？”

饥荒被吐出来了，他无奈的整理着黑色的衣服，他瞥了那个刚刚吞掉他的生物一眼。饕餮一看就被伺候的很好，光滑的皮肤和健康的红晕，还有高大挺拔的身材，甚至连头发都熠熠生辉。饥荒不赞成的摇了摇头，然后向饕餮深深鞠了一躬。

“很荣幸见到您，阁下。”饥荒说，“我叫饥荒。”

“啊，幸会，”饕餮饶有兴趣的眯着红眼睛，“我是饕餮。”

——————————————————————————

饕餮坐在饥荒的豪车里，肚子嘟噜噜的叫着。

“是的，推广到全国。我需要……不，这些汉堡里面所有成分都是人造的，包括莳萝泡菜。”塞布尔对着电话说，“全部都是人造的，它们必须全部由糖和脂肪组成。”

垃圾，饕餮用口型说道，饥荒赞许的点了点头。

“是的，那些汉堡就是彻头彻尾的垃圾。”

安排好新营养公司的新品推广计划，塞布尔递给饕餮一只口香糖，“感到饿的话就嚼一嚼这个，但是最好不要咽下去。”

饕餮表示一个不够，饥荒大方的把自己身上所有口香糖（两只）都给了饕餮，饕餮可怜兮兮的嚼着口香糖，过了一会儿突然笑了起来。

“你知道吗？”饕餮突然凑近，薄荷味的气息喷到饥荒的脸上，“它嚼不碎，吃起来很像你。”

饕餮伸出鲜红的舌，从饥荒凸起的喉结一路舔舐向上，到达饥荒终于不再微笑的唇。“我都快要忘记你的味道了。”饕餮轻掠过饥荒丰满的唇，凑到他的耳边低声说，“还记得被我吃掉的感觉吗？”

饥荒讨厌极了被当做食物的感觉，他知道自己不能再玩笑般的饿着饕餮了。

他必须要喂饱这只贪婪的凶兽，不论要付出怎样的代价。


End file.
